It is well known to collect deer urine to use as an attractant in hunting. Typically, the collection of urine is done from a number of deer at a time.
In another mode and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,342 to Bell, urine is collected from one single individual animal at a time.
The Bell patent addresses and solves a quality issue of using multiple deer urine for attractant purposes. The use of one deer's urine is better as an attractant to draw deer in close to a person than that of blended urine collected from numerous deer over a period of given time.
However, neither of these methods or processes addresses the problem of ammoniating of the urine as a result of the urine being exposed to light, heat, and oxygen. Oxygen, being the main cause, along with light, and heat contaminate and break down urine causing it to ammoniate, which then creates a strong smell and a darkening of the urine during the collection, storage, bottling into a package, and usage of the package by a consumer. Whereas, light and heat are major factors in the contamination of urine resulting in ammonia, oxygen is also a larger factor.
The result of urine exposed to oxygen is a much lesser quality product, and this results in lesser success when using oxygen-exposed urine to draw or lure an animal in close. This is due to the fact, that in the natural setting of the wild outdoors when an animal voids urine, the ammonia process begins due to immediate exposure to oxygen. This tells a second animal that smells the urine how fresh the scent is and how long since the first animal was there.
The invention addresses the problem of urine quality loss involving the issues of contamination of urine caused by oxygen, light, and heat during the collection, storage, and the bottling into a finished package and the repeated usage of the opening and closing by the end user of the finished package.